injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden (Metal Gear) (Multiverse saga)
Raiden is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Raiden is a character from the series of games, Metal Gear, created by Konami. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History Taken from the war-torn streets of Liberia and made into a child soldier, the young boy named Jack was a ruthless killer and military veteran before he even hit puberty. For most of his life, Jack had been deceived by the Patriots, the organization that made him into the soldier he is today. Teaming up with legendary soldier and his idol, Solid Snake, Jack, now with the codename "Raiden", attempted to take down their leader and Jack's adoptive father, Solidus Snake. However, this wasn't the end of the Patriots, who kidnapped Raiden and augment most of his body with cybernetics. Now a member of the mercenary group Maverick, Raiden decided to put his soldier training and augmented body to good use. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Stormbringer: Raiden does a handstand and spins with his legs outstretched and holding the HF Blade in his feet, slashing the opponent numerous times. * The Rain Transformed: Raiden charged his body with electricity, increasing the power of his next special move. * Counterstrike: Raiden gets in a defensive stance. If attacked, he will block the strike with his sword and follow with up to three powerful slashes. * Ninja Run: Raiden dashes forward while rapidly swinging his sword, deflecting any projectiles that come his way and damaging the foe if he comes into contact with them. Grab Dystopia: Raiden draws the Dystopia sai and stuns the opponent with a beam of energy. He then uses the sai to pull himself towards the opponent and kick them in the face. Super Move Ripper Mode: Raiden accesses his Jack the Ripper persona and draws the HF Murasama as a red aura forms around him, greatly increasing his attack power, speed, and range, along with preventing him from flinching from attacks. However, this comes at the cost of lowered defense, and the form only lasting for five seconds. Ultimate Attack Blade Mode: '''Raiden dashes across the screen, leaving a trail of electricity. If he touches the opponent, the electricity shocks them and Raiden turns around to face them, a visor covering his eyes. Time then seems to slow down around Raiden as he walks up to the opponent, sword poised to strike, and attacks with a vicious and brutal barrage of slashes. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: Raiden lands onscreen and draws his HF Blade, electricity briefly gathering around the blade as he takes a fighting stance. Exit: Raiden flings some blood off of his sword before sheathing it as the camera focuses on his eye. Taunt: Alternate Costumers Character 01raiden.png|primary RaidenRisingIntro.jpg|first cyborg body Trivia * Raiden is the only character who shares the name with another, in this case with Raiden from Mortal Kombat. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes